


The Crow and the Wolf

by DelusionsOfAFox



Category: Let’s Be Legendary
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22720435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelusionsOfAFox/pseuds/DelusionsOfAFox
Summary: A 1920’s AU of Talia and Seline meeting for the first time.
Relationships: Talia Grey/Seline Argent
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	The Crow and the Wolf

“Look alive people, we have a new skiff of customers coming,” Talia shouted at the other guards lazing about.  
“Ugh, there hasn’t been trouble all night” a rather scrawny looking man whined back.  
Talia stormed up the the man lifting him by the collar and pining him to a wall.  
“A, we represent the ship and should act accordingly. B, I know for a fact that James would allow me to throw your lazy ass over the railing to teach you a lesson,” Talia snarled.  
“Alright, fine, Christ,” the man said putting his hands up in surrender.  
“Good” she said as she dropped the man. She turned back towards where the customers got on and adjusted her suit. After a few short moments people started getting onto the ship and gathered into a crowd.  
“Welcome to the S.S. Airpike, where the odds are fair and the booze is flowing. Enjoy your time and do cause no trouble,” Talia announced ending her speech with a slightly sarcastic bow. Not that she thought that any of the customers could tell it was sarcastic. As the people started funneling deeper into the ship Talia leaned against the wall next the the door frame to remind them that they where being watched without saying it out right. Just as she thought all the customers where inside she was approached by a woman in a white silk dress and matching white granny boots.  
“Can I help you ma’am,” Talia inquired to the mysterious woman.  
“Yes, I am curious how a woman like yourself became a guard on this lovely ship,” the woman asked in a somewhat thick French accent.  
“Maybe I’ll tell you if your still here when I take my break,” Talia replied intrigued and enraptured by the woman’s beauty.  
“Well then, I will be at the bar whenever you take that break,” the woman replied with a chuckle and almost seemed to float past with how gracefully she walked.  
“Ha, looks like we know where Talia’s going on break” one of the other guards snorted.  
“Oh shut up,” Talia barked back, her southern accent getting a little thicker.  
And so an hour passed banter going back and forth between the guards while they played a game of cards to pass the time. Throughout this time Talia occasionally passing a glance towards the doorway just to make sure the mysterious woman in white didn’t leave without her knowing. Finally it was her turn for a break and she made a beeline towards the bar. Talia saw the woman at the bar and promptly sat next to her.  
“What can I get the lovely lady to drink,” Talia asked the woman as she gestured towards her glass.  
“I’ll have another merlot, and I am so glad that you showed up,”she replied. Talia quickly flagged down the bartender to order the merlot and a whiskey.  
“I suppose proper introduction are in order, the names Talia Grey. Yours?,”  
“Seline Argent, a pleasure,” Seline replied shaking Talias hand.”Now I do believed our said you would tell me how you got working as a guard here.”  
“I said maybe, but its pretty simple I look intimidating and can kick the ass of just about any other guard on this ship,” Talia replied puffing out her chest.  
“Well that would explain your physique,’ Seline replied while feeling Talias arm.”I suppose its my turn to share, I just recently moved to New York from Seattle and while I was taking a walk after unpacking a seen the sign for this gambling ship and thought why not. I am so glad I made that decision.”  
“Is that so, now you said you moved from Seattle by I noticed you have a rather pronounced French accent what’s the story behind that,” Talia asked leaning a bit closer.  
“Ah, yes my accent. My father moved us from France to Seattle when i was young and I suppose the accent never left me,” Seline replied her smile growing larger the longer she talked to Talia.”Your turn.”  
“Nothing too extraordinary, born and raised in Texas with a large extended family. Found myself getting bored of the local scenery and decided to move here. Shortly after moving I met and got into a fight with my boss James it was a close fight but he won and I walked away with a job offer and this scar,” Talia explained and pointed to the scar on the bridge of her nose.  
“So you fought him and he offered you a job why was that?” Seline asked.  
“Well he was rather impressed cause while he won the fight I still got quite a few good hits in and at the time he was looking for tough people that he could rely on to help him in his new business venture. A few years later and here we are,” Talia said as a cockeyed grin grew on her face. The conversation and flirting continued for about an hour.  
“Well, unfortunately my break is over but I hope we can meet again,” Talia sighed wishing her break was longer.  
“Before you go,” Seline got up kissing Talia on the cheek and slipping a napkin into her pocket. “That’s the phone number for where I’m staying call me when you aren’t working. But don’t take too long a lady doesn’t like to wait.”  
And with that the rest of the night went rather uneventful. As the night ended Seline climbed onto the skiff with one last wink towards Seline. Talia helped the other workers close shop for the night grinning ear to ear knowing that things in her life would probably be a bit more interesting now.


End file.
